


Shakespeare, Interrupted

by Lilac_narry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Narry fluff, niall and harry - Freeform, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_narry/pseuds/Lilac_narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry, amidst the darkening pastel skies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shakespeare, Interrupted

Romance novels: one of the world most treasured, yet most hated literature pieces; Niall for one, couldn't bear to finish the one he had started. That was three years ago, he stopped reading on page ten when the scene was syrupy and set for a trite chronicle, which he had no such time to waste upon. However, the scene did remind him eerily of his current situation; His head rested on his best friends bare chest, the sun setting and the sky a fresh palette of orange and pink as the brunette boy hummed the tune of a song Niall knew, but could not quite place. Niall smiled, his eyes blinking tiredly. He couldn't believe the way he felt for Harry. He wanted to say it felt like a roller coaster, like others did when describing their passion for someone, but roller coasters (adrenaline rush aside) brought no justice to the way he felt in Harry's arms. He felt shielded, and definitely not in a bad way, in the softest of ways actually, like nobody could hurt him when he was with Harry. To say he felt invincible would be an understatement. 

"Niall?" Harry whispered, his voice hoarse, like he had just woken up. Niall hummed, waiting for Harry to continue. "Did you ever see anything more beautiful?" Harry continued. But his piercing green eyes weren't looking out at the darkening sunset, they were instead focused solely on Niall. 

"No Harry, I don't think I've had the pleasure to see anything more beautiful." Niall shook his head slightly, his cheeks rosy as he traced Harry's butterfly tattoo that adorned his chest. 

"I love you, you know." Harry expressed, almost like they had said it a thousand times, even though, they hadn't even spoken those words once. 

"I love you too." Niall whispered in response, his cheeks heating up. 

"Shakespeare once said 'when I saw you, I fell in lo-" - "Just shut up and ask me on a date." Niall chuckled. Harry didn't have to ask though, he knew what Niall would say, so instead, he kissed the blonde haired and blue eyed boy for the first time ever, and definitely not the last.

And if Niall decided later that week to continue the over-rated love story he started years ago, it may have had everything to do with Harry.


End file.
